1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc conveyor, and more particularly to a conveyor including a feeder device for serially feeding a plurality of disc-like objects and a forcible transporting device for forcibly transporting the objects to a predetermined position after receiving the objects from the feeder device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical disc conveyor of the above-noted type is disclosed by a Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 60-133810.
This conventional conveyor includes a first electric motor for driving the feeder device for feeding coins as an example of the disc-like objects and a second electric motor for driving the forcible transporting device for receiving the coins from the feeder device and then transporting the coins to an upper position, such that the coins are transported to a desired position through operations of the two electric motors.
With the above-described convention, however, if, for example, the second electric motor for the forcible transporting device breaks down while the first electric motor is energized for serially feeding the coins, the coins successively fed by the feeder device will accumulate in the conveyor, whereby jamming problem occurs. And, elimination of these jammed coins takes a great amount of time and labor.
Further, for varying a feeding amount, per unit time period, of the coins with the above convention, a velocity of the first electric motor must be changed. With this, a velocity of the second electric motor must be changed as well in accordance with the variation in the velocity of the first electric motor. Therefore, the adjustment of the feeding amount tends to be troublesome.
Then, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a disc conveyor of the above type with an improvement which reliably prevents occurence of the inconvenience due to troubles of driving sources and which faciliates adjustment, i.e. variation of the feeding amount of the disc-like objects.